A Mother's Worry
by Aramira
Summary: I always wondered why Kagome's mom was so calm about her daughter going back in time to battle demons. Here's my take on why.
1. Chapter 1

Makako Higurashi hummed softly as she swept the kitchen, cleaning up after both her father and her son could have been a full time job in itself. As it was her daughter and her friend had also been there for dinner and thus the mess was more than double the usual. Makako didn't mind though, she was raised in a life of servitude to Buddha and she considered it an honor to serve her family in whatever way was most appropriate.

Makako was keeper of the Higurashi shrine, and though she was committed to servitude, she was in no way subservient. For those who knew her, Makako was iron wrapped in comfort. A woman who served Buddha and no one else. She was kind and patient, and she seemed to know instinctively when a person needed comfort or blunt truth, a hug or indifference.

Makako was the shelter in a storm to all that knew her, no matter what was going on around her she exuded a serenity that often infuriated her children. No matter what they did their mother always responded coolly and with forethought, no matter how hard they tried sometimes, mom wouldn't lose her temper or raise her voice, unless it was to be heard over the din.

Makako's friends and family knew of only one time when the remarkably tranquil woman had become like the rest of them, when Makako's husband had been killed in a car accident. When the police came to her door, Makako knew before she opened it that her husband was dead, she only answered the door so that the police could do their job by informing her of the how. Makako had been trained as a priestess and though her husband had not known it, she had created a connection between them that allowed her to always know if he was safe. She had done it to her children as well; it was the only true secret she kept from them.

When her husband had been killed she had felt that connection break, it left her gasping and she had had to sit for a very long time before she could move again. When the police came she was calm, when she told his parents and her father she had been calm. When she called his work she was calm. When she called the school to tell them that her daughter would not be coming in she was calm. When she prepared to tell her children she was calm. Souta was a toddler and didn't really know what she meant; he thought for more than a week that daddy was going to come home any minute.

When Makako told her daughter she was calm, until Kagome let loose a scream that tore at their spiritual connection. Makako had wondered if her daughter had inherited any of her powers, but at that very moment she knew that Kagome had. Makako then realized that the connection she had created went both ways and her private pain was suddenly in front of her and screaming. The inner calm that she had had a predilection for and had worked towards perfecting for all those years slipped suddenly and she found herself on the floor, clinging to her daughter and sobbing as if her pain would change the reality that her husband was dead.

That morning passed in a blur, clouded by tears and bouts of sobbing by both her and Kagome. If Kagome noticed that her pain was also her mother's she never gave any indication as such. Makako cried herself to sleep that night and many nights after that, but after that day she was able to control herself and channel her pain as a priestess would, into positive energy she used to heal herself. Her children recovered, as children do, and having them to take care of gave her more strength. Her pain was once again her own, and she too healed in time, though she had not had any inclination to try and date again.

Makako tried to keep the old ways alive in her little pocket of the world. Though her young son was addicted to video games, she made sure he also knew about the history of their shrine. Her daughter was also well-versed in the old ways and though she wasn't planning on being a priestess of the new world, she knew what was required of one. Her father was another story though and she smiled fondly when she thought of his antics. 'Grandpa' as everyone called him thought himself a powerful monk. He had wards of all sort to deal with all manner of demons and plagues, of course, no one would tell him that they were completely useless. Grandpa was responsible for Kagome's school believing the girl had everything from diabetes to lumbago. Despite her daughter missing school almost half the time she was able to keep her grades up, Makako was very proud of her


	2. Chapter 2

After she finished her cleaning up of the kitchen and dining room Makako told her children and her father than she was going to the market for some replacement food. Kagome's friend InuYasha had eaten a half a week's food in one sitting and they were low on some staples. As she walked to the van she paused to look at the sky, it was the day after the new moon and a few stars were visible in the darker-than-usual sky above Edo. A smile touched her lips and she drove off, singing softly to the music on the radio.

When Makako got home the family was watching a movie. She put the groceries away and joined them. Her father and Souta were on the loveseat, Kagome and InuYasha were on the couch under a blanket. She sat next to InuYasha and reached a hand up to gently tweak his ears. Makako knew the only reason he let her do this was to not anger Kagome, but she enjoyed the privilege anyways. InuYasha's ears were just too soft to resist. When something scary happened in the movie Kagome jumped and leant into InuYasha, Makako smiled and whispered very low so one but InuYasha would hear her, "Put your arm around her InuYasha."

InuYasha's ears twitched and his eyes darted towards her daughter, then back to her and Makako knew the hanyou had heard her. "Just do it." She murmured and hesitantly InuYasha put his arm around Kagome who simply snuggled in closer, not questioning. InuYasha relaxed bit by bit until he was again sitting comfortably. Makako chuckled softly to herself and InuYasha's ears twitched again at the sound.

Makako knew she was pushing the boundaries of the agreement she had made to not influence the future but she also knew InuYasha and knew he was hopeless when it came to knowing the opposite sex. Now that Kagome was snug between her blanket and InuYasha, Makako settled to watch the rest of the movie. When it was over Makako ordered everyone to get ready for bed since it was late. Souta and her father grumbled but Kagome nearly flew upstairs to take a bath. InuYasha was left to wander into the kitchen in search of a snack. Kagome had shown him how to make instant ramen in the modern kitchen and since Makako had left a couple of packages on the counter, InuYasha set to work.

Makako came downstairs after she had gotten her hyperactive son to bed and said goodnight to her father, who was all set in his room to fall asleep to the news (as usual). Kagome was finishing up her bath so InuYasha was still banned from upstairs but he was distracted by the pile of food in front of him anyways. Makako was always amazed at how much the hanyou could eat, and also how his manners had improved since meeting her daughter just over two years ago, he had finally started using a spoon on a regular basis eight months or so ago.

Kagome came down the stairs in her pink flannel pyjamas and joined InuYasha at the table. It was still too warm for flannel but Kagome slept with her window open and the breezes at night were sometimes quite cool. Plus, InuYasha would sneak into her room at nights and it would be harder for him to do that if the window was closed. Makako sat and listened to the most recent adventures of the feudal era with interest, knowing that someday she wouldn't be hearing them at all, it occasionally made her wistful but she was content in knowing her child would be happy.

Finally she managed to convince them it was bedtime and ushered them upstairs. Kagome said goodnight to the both of them then closed her bedroom door. Makako led InuYasha to the guest room he would stay in on the times he visited and made his presence known to Kagome's mother. He had stayed there the night before as well and he had to admit that the bed was more comfortable than the tree branches he usually slept in, of course, he had been human the night before.

InuYasha was a hanyou, a half-demon and that meant that one night per moon (for him the new moon) he became full human. This was a closely guarded secret of course; if his enemies had known then they would simply come after him and the others on the new moon, when he was helpless to defend them. Makako had known this for a long time; however, InuYasha had only allowed Kagome to tell her recently. When the secret was out in the open, Makako suggested they stay in modern Japan during that time. She had been careful in the way she broached the subject, she knew InuYasha fairly well and knew any implication of weakness would make him less likely to listen. But for almost a year now, on the new moon, InuYasha would join her daughter in the modern day and occasionally (like tonight) they would stay an extra day.

Makako figured that now that InuYasha was back to normal he would sneak out of the window in his room to steal into Kagome's room and sleep on the floor. Makako liked to tease her daughter about impropriety on her part regarding InuYasha, but she knew the two had barely acknowledged a likeness for each other at this point. And judging by the blush on their faces when Makako did this, she felt safe in the knowledge that they would keep their hands to themselves when left alone.

Makako readied herself for bed and read a book until she fell asleep.

Makako woke just as dawn was touching the sky and looked out her bedroom window. Her window faced the garden of the shrine and she could see the God tree off to the left. Makako got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her and went downstairs. She stepped into her shoes and as quietly as she could she left the house.

InuYasha had heard Makako wake and leave the house, he crept up to Kagome's window to spy on her. He saw Makako kneel before the God tree and bow, then she circled behind it out of his sight. A few moments later she emerged the same way she had gone, brushed the twigs and bits of leaves that clung to her robe off and went back into the house. InuYasha took the opportunity to climb out Kagome's window and return to his room, so that if the woman knocked he would be able to answer.

Makako didn't knock though, she simply returned to her room and went back to bed, a content smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years earlier.

"Mom! I'm perfectly safe!" Kagome shouted. It was stretching the truth, but after all, she had InuYasha to protect her, she was as safe as she could be in the feudal era.

"Be that as it may Kagome, I don't want you going back there when you're still recovering." Makako was less concerned about demons than she was about feudal era germs, Kagome was still getting over a bad chest cold and she didn't want her having a relapse. Knowing InuYasha he likely wouldn't let her return until they found another jewel shard.

Makako still wasn't too sure about InuYasha, yes, he protected her daughter, but only because she could find the shards of the Shikon no Tama for him. Something like Kagome's health wouldn't likely concern him until it compromised her ability to travel, and by then they might be too far away for her to return for proper treatment.

The fight was short, ending with Kagome promising to bring warm clothes and medicine and Makako letting her leave with a promise to make InuYasha let her come back if she started to feel worse. Makako watched her daughter disappear into the pink glow at the bottom of the well and sighed as the familiar knot of tension settled into her stomach. It wasn't every parent that had to worry about their child facing demons and medieval germs.

Makako prepared dinner for Souta who was due home from a friends' soon. Her father came into the kitchen, "Why don't you let me give her some of my charms next time she leaves? I have a new batch that'll keep her safe from illnesses."

"That's a good idea father. I'll remember that when she returns." Her father left the kitchen, smiling and talking to himself. Makako's smile faded a little when her father left her sight and the worry tugged at her eyes again.

Makako soon found out that her worry, at least this time, was justified. Six days later InuYasha arrived with Kagome. He was half carrying the girl as she coughed so hard her whole body was shaking and her knees wouldn't support her. Makako wanted to throttle the hanyou but once she got closer she met his eyes and she was surprised to see her worry echoed in his amber orbs.

Makako went to her daughter's side and helped her into the house. She didn't feel warm but Makako took her temperature anyway, it was only slightly elevated. Kagome appeared exhausted so Makako made her a strong herbal tea while Kagome had a hot bath. InuYasha sat at the kitchen table, constantly shooting looks upstairs in the direction of Kagome's bathroom; they could both hear the girl coughing from downstairs. Makako was glad they were alone in the house, her father would have been forcing ineffective concoctions at her and Souta would be pestering InuYasha.

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom Makako took her the tea to drink in bed. InuYasha would have followed but Makako told him to sit; it was as effective as any SIT Kagome had given him. Makako found her daughter sitting on the edge of her bed, bent over and gasping for breath in between coughs. She handed her the tea and after a few swallows Kagome was able to speak. "I'm sorry mom."

"For what?"

"You were right, I shouldn't have gone back."

"What's done is done Kagome, but you need to take better care of yourself." Kagome nodded. "Did InuYasha make you stay?"

"At first he did, but when I got worse he carried me back to the well so I could come home." It was Makako's turn to nod.

"Drink your tea Kagome." Her daughter nodded and complied. Before she was completely finished Makako could see the herbs taking effect. She took the cup from Kagome's hand and helped her get tucked into bed. She kissed her forehead and murmured words of comfort, she turned out the light and quietly closed the door.

"Where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked her when she got downstairs.

"Asleep."

"Asleep already?" Makako lifted the cup of tea in response and rinsed it in the sink. "What was in that?" His tone was somewhat accusatory.

Makako turned to face him. "Things priestesses know about." InuYasha suddenly recognized the power in the woman before him. In his time priestesses were obvious about their power, verily reeking of it, but here, in the modern world with all of its other scents, InuYasha hadn't noticed Makako's power. What he didn't know was that Makako masked her power as part of her training; the powers she possessed were great, though atrophied for lack of use and of little usefulness in the modern technological world. Now though, she let some of her mask slip as a warning to the hanyou whom she had allowed to become her daughter's protector.

InuYasha was growling low in his throat until Makako put her mask back up and said sharply, "Stop that." She continued, "I am Kagome's mother and I will do what's best for my child, and she _is_ a child still. And right now my child needs rest." InuYasha grudgingly nodded and relaxed. "Now, what happened?" InuYasha relayed the same story Kagome had told her and Makako recognized it as truth. "What are your plans InuYasha?"

Startled, it took the hanyou a few moments to answer, "I was going to wait for Kagome to get better, then take her back."

Makako shook her head. "No, that will likely take a few weeks-"

"Weeks! I can't wait that long! Naraku-"

"Will have to wait." Makako interrupted him as he had her. "Kagome needs to recovery fully or she could get this sick or worse next time. You need to give her time InuYasha."

InuYasha was quiet, whether from agreement or something else Makako could not say, but finally he nodded. "All right. Two weeks." He abruptly got up from the table and strode out the door. Makako watched as he disappeared into the well shed and presumably returned to the past. Makako sighed, it appeared that InuYasha was learning to value something besides the jewel and she was glad for that, though she hoped that his stubbornness wouldn't get in his way too much.

At the sound of her son arriving home, Makako smiled again and went to greet him.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome recovered in about two weeks and she found herself enjoying the time at home. After the first five days she was well enough to go to school and she was working hard at her studies. She admitted though that a part of her missed the feudal era, InuYasha had shown her some uncharacteristic kindness when she had gotten sick, and she chose to believe him not being in the present and pestering her to return was also a kindness. It wasn't that InuYasha was really mean to her, but he was rather abrasive and he seemed to make it hard on purpose to be his friend. But she supposed they really _were_ friends, after all, he had made sure she got home safely when she was ill.

Kagome had been muttering to herself at her desk in her bedroom, not realizing that her mother was eavesdropping from the hall. Makako hadn't meant to, but at the mention of InuYasha's name she had paused. She was glad to hear things were getting better between her daughter and her half-demon protector who saw her as his shard detector. Kagome had undertaken her quest since it was she who had broken the Sacred jewel in the first place and Makako was proud of her for wanting to make things right. It was even nicer to hear that she was making friends there too, she was there so often.

As Kagome got better and better, Makako's eyes got just a tiny bit tighter. She thought she was hiding this from everyone, but her daughter was training to be a priestess of the old ways now and Kagome did notice her mother's calm was not as serene as it used to be. When Kagome announced at the breakfast table that she felt fully recovered and well enough to return to feudal Japan she saw her mother's face cloud for a moment and decided to talk to her about it.

Makako was cornered by her daughter at the sink as she washed the dishes. Kagome took up a towel and started drying the dishes, "Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"How worried are you about me?" There was a pause.

"Kagome, I know you're a capable girl, and I know InuYasha is capable at protecting you as well. But I'm your mother, I have to worry about you because I love you. Nothing will ever change that. And feudal Japan is a very dangerous place."

"So is modern Japan." Kagome wasn't smart mouthing and Makako had to agree.

"But here I know what you're doing, where you are, and that you'll be home every night, safe." Kagome rested her head on her mother's shoulder and Makako wrapped her damp hands around her daughter. "But collecting the jewel shards is an admirable and honorable thing to do and I don't want to stand in your way. I'm proud of you for balancing your two lives and managing to succeed in both of them, so don't worry about me worrying, when you're a mother, you'll understand that I just can't help it."

Kagome smiled at her mother and things were ok.

Feudal Japan, Kagome's 19th birthday.

"Happy birthday Kagome." InuYasha whispered into her ear softly. They were in the God tree, Kagome was on InuYasha's lap and they were watching the sun rise. Kagome responded with a murmur and snuggled closer into InuYasha's arms for warmth. It was unusually chilly for the time of year, even more so that early in the morning. Kagome's chills went away as InuYasha undid the front of his robe and pulled her against his chest to wrap the fabric tight around the both of them. Kagome sighed happily and rested her head against his shoulder, now warm as well as comfortable.

She started to doze off when she got chills again, this time from the feel of InuYasha's breath on her neck. He nuzzled her neck and held her tight so she couldn't escape, not that she was trying very hard. He employed his lips, tongue and fangs to cause his mate's heartbeat to speed up and her blood to rush, which in turn, caused his to as well. Finally he released her enough so she could turn and kiss him. He had started it but InuYasha was pleased with the fervor in which Kagome kissed him and he returned the kiss with equal heat.

Pretty soon their activities would become dangerous in the tree so he scooped her into his arms and leapt down to the grass. He tried to keep his stride unfaltering as Kagome threatened to cause his knees to buckle with her own assault on his neck. Quickly they reached the door of their small but well-built home and he took them straight to the bedroom. InuYasha had learned the pleasure of a real bed several years ago, but sharing one with his mate was a pleasure he felt deep in his soul as well as his body. He kicked the door closed behind him and Kagome giggled at his single-mindedness.

InuYasha laid her gently on the bed and they lost most of the morning there.


	5. Chapter 5

InuYasha had been walking around with a ridiculous grin on his face for the last two days and Kagome was sick of it. She had a flu or something and she was grouchy and not at all in the mood for an overly happy hanyou. Things came to a head that morning when InuYasha was pestering her to eat more. Finally Kagome dropped her bowl and howled at him, "InuYasha will you just leave me alone! I'm sick and I don't want to eat anymore!"

"But you have to."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome was still shouting.

"You have to keep up you strength." Kagome stood and InuYasha mirrored her.

"InuYasha, if you don't tell me what you're talking about right this second I'm going to get that rosary," she pointed to the rosary hanging on the wall by the door, "And cram it over your head and SIT you until you're unconscious!"

Kagome had been walking towards him and InuYasha was now backed into a corner. He decided to come clean. "You're pregnant."

Kagome's anger suddenly dissipated and she started to slump to the floor, her knees no longer holding her. InuYasha leapt to her side and picked her up and carried her to their 'sofa' and set her down.

"Pregnant?" Kagome asked stupidly. InuYasha smiled back at her encouragingly. "I'm pregnant." It was a statement, then suddenly she threw herself at InuYasha, "I'm pregnant!" and she started to laugh. InuYasha joined her and they fell off the couch and laughing crazily. Kagome kept repeating the words and finally their laughter subsided. Kagome was on her back and InuYasha had his head on her stomach. "How did you know?"

"I can hear the heartbeat." InuYasha had detected it late at night two days ago. He had wanted Kagome to figure it out and give her the joy of telling him but he was unable to control his happiness. After his childhood, his mother dying, Kikyo's betrayal and Naraku's tricks he had finally found happiness with Kagome. Pups would make things perfect. However, they had not thought it would be possible. They had all been badly injured when they finally killed Naraku, Kagome in the stomach (among other places). InuYasha had managed to get her back to her time so she could be seen by the doctors in a hospital, and though they had saved her life without too much trouble (so said Kagome and her mother, but InuYasha suspected they were protecting his feelings) they had said the scar tissue would likely prevent Kagome from being able to conceive.

Kagome was crushed and sure InuYasha wouldn't want to be with her if she couldn't give him a family. InuYasha assured her though that he wanted her no matter what, no matter the situation. He hadn't mentioned his plan though…InuYasha had believed his wish with the Shikon jewel would fix everything, and his proof was now growing inside the woman he loved. When the sacred jewel was made whole and pure Kagome had given it to him the same day she had removed his rosary. It was a day of powerful emotion for InuYasha.

Kagome had confessed her love to him while she lay in the hospital (and she thought him asleep) and when he told her that he felt the same way his heart had been made whole, but there was much to be done still. Their group had had to recover from the battle, the shards had to be made whole again, Kikyo had had to be properly buried next to her sister Kaede, demons that sought to take Naraku's place had to be killed.

It was nearly four months later that InuYasha had asked Kagome to be his mate. She had agreed and asked him to have a 'wedding' as well. He had agreed before finding out what a wedding was; he would have regretted it had it not made Kagome so happy. It was held at the Higurashi shrine in modern times so that Kagome's family could be present. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara had been able to travel through the well with InuYasha and Kagome so they were able to attend as well. Sango had been the 'Maid of Honor' and Miroku had been the 'Best Man' (though none were quiet sure he was up to that title). The ceremony was small and quite nice InuYasha thought, though he missed most of it since he couldn't keep his eyes off of Kagome.

She had looked more beautiful than he had thought possible and since she explained to him what a wedding night entailed he couldn't keep his thoughts straight all afternoon and evening. Finally everyone had been ushered off and Kagome and InuYasha were alone. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were staying at Kagome's house and Kagome's mother had had the shrine fixed up into a private room for the two of them. It was a bit opulent for InuYasha's taste, too many pillows and there was fabric everywhere, but he had other things than décor on his mind.

He had explained marking to her and Kagome was a bit nervous as she and InuYasha sat facing each other in the shrine. He had reached a clawed hand out to touch Kagome's face and when she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand he was struck by how womanly she looked. Since she was usually laughing, Kagome had always seemed a girl to him, seeing her as the woman she was calmed him and he kissed her eyelids, then her nose, then her mouth. She responded to him but he moved on to kiss up her jawline to her ear which he nipped with his teeth, then he kissed down her neck until he found the spot he was looking for.

Still holding her face he bit into her flesh with his fangs and she gasped and stiffened in pain. When he had bit deep enough he pulled away and used a sash to wipe the blood from his mouth before facing Kagome. She looked directly into his eyes with trust and no fear. He used a claw to cut open his arm and he pressed the cut to hers. The mingling of their blood was a mark that all other demons and half-demons would recognize. Kagome bound his cut in a ritualistic manner while he held a cloth to her neck to stem the blood flow.

The rest of the night made the mark on Kagome permanent. At one point she surprised him by marking him as well in the same spot he had her. InuYasha presumed the mark would fade quickly but it only healed over and left a scar, Kagome's priestess mark on him. They had decided to live in the feudal era, near to the well so that Kagome could visit her family often, it would be easier for her to adjust to live there than it would be for InuYasha to adjust to modern times. Plus, now that Naraku was gone, it was much safer and a very peaceful place to be.

Sango and Miroku had married as well, with Kagome and InuYasha as their attendants, and they had decided to live in the nearby village. Miroku's cursed hand was cured when Naraku died and though Kohaku had also died, Sango had been able to bury him and was getting over her losses with a child of her own. Shippo had decided to live with them since Kagome was choosing to live with InuYasha. Kirara of course stayed with Sango. InuYasha had insisted on building their home himself but after his first attempt kept falling down he allowed the villagers to help and they soon had a cozy hut of their own, though large by the standards of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been only a few short months after their mating that Kagome announced that the Jewel of the Four Souls had been purified. She made the announcement in the village where her friends as well as the people she tended as priestess lived. Sango was very pregnant at the time and Miroku was relieved to know that demons wouldn't be coming around the village looking for the jewel anymore. Though she had never said anything about it, Miroku knew that Kagome was going to give the jewel to InuYasha, and when he wished on it its power would be used up.

InuYasha and Kagome joined Miroku, Sango and Shippo for lunch and it had seemed like old times. InuYasha was on edge due to the jewel being purified and was as grouchy as he ever was, this caused him and Shippo to fight more than usual, Kagome had even had to SIT him once. Miroku's lecherous ways had been calmed considerably when Sango agreed to marriage proposal with the conditions that he keep his hands to himself in public and forsake all flirtatious ways. But Sango's pregnancy had made her slower than usual so he was able to make comments and sneak pats of her behind without fear of being knocked unconscious.

It was a raucous time that ended with Sango ordering everyone out so she could take a nap. Kagome waved goodbye with her free hand as InuYasha practically dragged her away from the village towards their home. They enjoyed a comfortable silence as they walked, InuYasha containing himself for the sake of his mate. Kagome knew he was nervous but she thought it was good for him to practice control; besides, she wanted to give him the jewel in a special place, not some random part of the road.

They had only talked of what she would do with the jewel once it was whole again once; at Kikyo's gravesite. Miroku had said words over Kikyo's body while the rest of them stood nearby, InuYasha next to Miroku. Kagome had stayed behind to watch over InuYasha once the others had gone. InuYasha had knelt at the grave and Kagome stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry InuYasha." Her voice was soft.

"For what? You didn't kill her." His voice was thick with emotion and it tore at Kagome's soul.

"I'm sorry for you, that it had to end this way." InuYasha had stood and took Kagome in his arms.

"I am too, I would have liked Kikyo to find happiness." Kagome nodded, not sure if he meant with him or someone else. InuYasha must have read her thoughts because he pulled away enough to look into her eyes. "Like the happiness I have with you." Kagome's eyes blurred with tears and InuYasha kissed her softly on the lips, then he crushed her to his chest, to remind himself that she was real, that things really were ok now.

"But I don't know if she would ever have found happiness." He finally said into Kagome's hair, "She would have challenged you for the jewel, its too powerful for her to ignore."

"It's not mine."

"What do you mean?" InuYasha was puzzled and he pulled away to look at her face.

"It's yours InuYasha."

"Mine?" he sounded so bewildered that Kagome had to smile.

"Yes silly, it's always been yours. Didn't you know that? Kikyo and I are merely guardians of the jewel, it really belongs to you." Kagome was still a little afraid of what InuYasha might do with the jewel, but she had made her peace with it, whatever it was, it was his decision.

"To me huh?" InuYasha was quiet for a bit, looking faraway. "I was going to wish to become a full demon, but now I'm not so sure." Kagome held her breath and InuYasha realized how important what he was about to say was to this creature who had miraculously come to love him. "I want different things than I did when Kikyo had the jewel. I'm happier now with who I am, and that's because of you Kagome." Kagome had saved him from himself and an empty life and he was getting an idea of how he could repay her. "I won't wish to be a full demon or a human." Neither of them spoke for a long while, finally InuYasha said, "Let's go." He didn't look back as they walked towards Kaede's old hut.

Kagome's thoughts returned to the present as they neared the God tree. She drew InuYasha into the shade and knelt on the grass, he did the same, facing her and was able to control his impatience as his mate smiled at him. He had finally figured out his wish and he was anxious to wish it. Kagome's face took on an unfathomable expression as she looked at him and he was suddenly unsure about what she was about to do.

Kagome reached both hands out to stroke his ears briefly before sliding down the sides his face and around his neck. It was a gesture she often practiced and so InuYasha was caught completely unaware when Kagome deftly slipped his rosary off over his head. The beads clacked as she let them go to slide down his long silver hair to land in the grass behind him. The silence seemed to extend into the forest and it was completely quiet for a couple heartbeats before InuYasha launched himself at Kagome.

InuYasha grabbed her as he flew through the air and he twisted so that when they landed his body took the impact. He rolled them over a couple of times before coming to rest on top of a very startled Kagome. The grin on his face was contagious and soon they were both laughing. InuYasha buried his face in Kagome's hair, breathing in her scent and though she had used the rosary to control him for several years, now that it was off he knew he was even more in thrall to this woman than before.

His laughter ran out before hers and he started to nuzzle her neck and her laughter turned to giggles as she squirmed deliciously under him. InuYasha was relentless, the more he tickled her neck the more she squirmed and the more she squirmed the more effort he put into it. Finally he could take no more and he kissed her greedily, Kagome responded with her whole body and he pressed himself against her in an effort to convey his desire. His hands groped at the ties of her kimono and she responded in kind.

The warm afternoon sun bathed their skin as they realized their love under the God tree, oblivious to the world.

Kagome sat in front of InuYasha, her back against his chest, her head on his shoulder, his arms around her. They were partially dressed again and covered by his robe and snug in the little cocoon. They were talking about nothing, just waiting for the right time to be serious again. The rosary still lay in the grass, the black beads shining slightly in the dappled sunlight.

Finally Kagome shifted so she could face InuYasha. She reached into the pocket of her kimono and drew out the Shikon no Tama. "Are you ready?" she asked the amber-eyed hanyou. He nodded and took the jewel from her. His eyes closed briefly as he made his wish, he opened them again in time to see the jewel do something similar to when Kagome's arrow had pierced it. It seemed to explode into an enormous cloud of pink dust then abruptly vanished. Kagome gasped as her body felt as though she had been thrown into a cold pond.

As suddenly as the feeling came over her, it went away. InuYasha pulled her closer to him and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes…I just felt like…I'm not sure. What did you wish for?" she asked.

"I wished for you to have my lifespan." InuYasha had also wished for her health and happiness but he wanted to keep that to himself. As a priestess of the old ways, Kagome would live longer than normal humans but InuYasha couldn't stand the thought of outliving his mate as a young man. Kagome whispered his name and he kissed her tenderly, stroking her face. When Kagome opened her eyes she was surprised to see her tears mirrored in the amber eyes of her normally stoic hanyou.

InuYasha would normally have been horrified to be caught crying, but today had been as emotional as the day Kagome became his mate. Not since he was very young and his mother had been his shelter had he felt so accepted. Kagome hadn't cared if he was a half-demon, she even told him that she preferred him that way, and now she was his mate, and maybe he had healed her, made her whole again, as she had done for him.

Kagome brushed his tears away with her soft hands and he kissed them, then he kissed the tears off her face. Kagome leaned into InuYasha and felt his heartbeat against her hands which were pressed up against his chest; she couldn't imagine a better afternoon. They stayed that way until Kagome decided supper would be nice. InuYasha helped her to her feet and they finished dressing before walking back to their home.

Kagome couldn't keep her hands off of her stomach, though she was only four months pregnant and barely showing, it made general tasks difficult but she refused to stop, she just couldn't get over the miracle that she had conceived. The doctors in modern Japan couldn't explain it either; they simply said that the damage must not have been as bad as they had thought. InuYasha had been reluctant to accompany Kagome to the hospital so she had gone with her mother.

Makako was thrilled, grandchildren at last! True, Kagome was not quite twenty years old and that was plenty young in their time, but Makako was raised in the old ways and had been waiting for dog-eared grandchildren for almost four years now. During the ultrasound they learned that Kagome was healthy, as were the babies. Kagome decided to keep the fact of twins a secret from InuYasha as a surprise, though she suspected he would figure it out with his demon senses anyway.

Makako got to see her daughter often during her pregnancy, Kagome was nervous and she would seek the advice of her mother, both as a priestess and as a woman who had gone through two pregnancies herself. Kagome was planning on giving birth in the feudal era (so InuYasha could be there and just in case the babies had dog ears) so she made sure she was well taken care of in what she now called the future. Makako happily knitted caps, booties and ear-warmers for her offspring's offspring.

Finally, late one night, Makako was woken by InuYasha at her bedside. He was smiling from ear to ear, "So?" she asked the silent hanyou.

"A boy and a girl. Izayaoi and Ichiro."

Makako's hand covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes, "Ichiro?" Ichiro was Makako's husband's name.

"Izayaoi was my mother." InuYasha smiled at Makako and let her hug him.

"How's Kagome?"

"She's fine, but tired. Sango is with her." InuYasha had offered to try and bring Makako to the feudal era to be with Kagome during her labor but Kagome had wanted to be brave, she'd said that if Sango could do it alone then she could as well. However, once her labor was advanced she had gotten scared and asked for InuYasha to get her mother. InuYasha had only made it a few steps from the house when Kagome's cries brought him running back. Sango assured him the amount of pain his mate was in was normal but the fear in Kagome's eyes kept him from leaving her side.

InuYasha had felt completely useless during the whole process, and worse, helpless to ease the pain of his mate. Miroku assured him that that was also normal, that men just weren't designed to be useful during a birthing. But anytime InuYasha tried to leave the room Kagome would beg him not to, even if he was just pacing across the room. Finally Sango ordered him to sit still, preferably next to Kagome. He complied, and the smell of fear on Kagome lessened. He sat behind her and let her rest against him between contractions.

Finally it was time to push and InuYasha's ears flattened against his head as Kagome screamed and gave birth to his son. Kagome only had a few minutes to rest before a daughter joined her wailing twin. Kagome was exhausted but the content smile on her face was reassuring. Sango had cleaned and wrapped the babies and now she handed them to Kagome who cradled one in each arm. InuYasha examined them from over Kagome's shoulder, they looked human and he was happy about that. Though he had made peace with being a hanyou, it had taken a very long time and he didn't want his pups to go through the same things he had as a child.

Once Kagome and the babies were tucked into bed, with Sango and Miroku to look out for them (their own child was being watched by Shippo at their home) InuYasha used the well to go tell Makako about her grandchildren. Makako made InuYasha recount every detail of the birth and then spend ten minutes describing the babies. Finally she ushered him off with three packages, a kiss on the cheek and a promise of pain if he didn't bring the babies on the next trip back.

Makako went back to bed but she couldn't sleep, she was too happy.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been almost three weeks since Kagome had had her children and she was so tired she wanted to cry, but she was also so happy she wanted to cry. Her poor husband was constantly being blindsided by an outburst when he wasn't expecting it but he'd been practicing during her pregnancy so he was able to deal with it, especially since she'd given him two wonderful children. Makako had told him to just be patient with Kagome, that her hormones would return to normal in a few more weeks and she'd be back to normal.

They had brought the babies to Makako's in the first week. Souta had thoroughly examined his niece and nephew and declared them boring (since they didn't have dog ears or any other canine attributes). Makako had shushed him but then her father got in on the action. He came into the room brandishing charms designed to determine if the children had any demon blood in them. Though Makako knew the charms wouldn't work, she still intercepted her father in time to keep him from traumatizing Kagome. She assured him that he could test the children when they were older.

The women left the men in charge of the babies while they attended to dinner. Working side by side Kagome was reminded of the conversation they had had all those years ago after her illness in the feudal era. "I get it now mama." Kagome said.

"Get what dear?" Makako answered.

"I get what you meant when no matter what you would worry about me." Makako turned to face her daughter. "Even when Ichiro and Izayaoi are with InuYasha there's a part of me that just wants to run back to them to make sure they're ok."

Makako chuckled, "He hasn't dropped them yet has he?"

Kagome looked at her horrified, "Mama!"

"It's ok Kagome, babies aren't as fragile as we like to think, after all, you turned out ok and your father let you roll off the bed more than once." Kagome was speechless, not sure if her mother as kidding or not when Makako calmly turned back to the food. "Will you come back on the new moon?"

Kagome recovered and confirmed that they would be.

It was the afternoon of the new moon when the new family arrived at the shrine. Makako had bought baby supplies and now took the twins to the park in a double stroller to let Kagome and InuYasha have some free time together. She returned to find them fast asleep on the couch and she chuckled, remembering her sleepless nights when her children were infants. She let them sleep while she kept the babies entertained.

Souta got home from school and took over watching the babies while Makako made dinner. After dinner they settled in to watch a movie after putting the twins to bed in Kagome's old room and setting up the baby monitor. The movie was almost over when InuYasha began to feel the pulse that indicated he was about to change into a human. He ignored it as his ears slid down to the side of his head, his claws and fangs retracted and his silver hair turned black. The rest of the family was used to the process by now and they didn't even look over at him when it was happening.

Suddenly both babies started wailing and Kagome leapt up to check on them. With his senses dulled, InuYasha hadn't heard them wake. Kagome's gasp was audible through the monitor and it got InuYasha headed upstairs immediately. "Mama!" Makako rushed to her daughter and Souta followed to see what was going on.

When Souta arrived in Kagome's room he exclaimed, "Wow, cool!" InuYasha and Kagome held a baby each, and the both of them now had dog ears and claws and the wisps of black hair they had was now silver. Makako was clapping her hands and giggling, Kagome was trying to scowl at her but wasn't managing it.

InuYasha wasn't smiling but he was pleased his children had inherited some of his demon genes after all, it meant they would live longer then normal human children. His wish had taken care of Kagome's lifespan but he didn't know how his wish would affect his children's lives. And, he had to admit, they did look adorable with their little dog ears.

Makako was thrilled, her grandchildren were so cute, and their ears were even softer than InuYasha's. It appeared though that they had the opposite affliction of their father's. While on the new moon InuYasha turned human, his children would turn half demon. It was an interesting situation…the father human on the new moon, the only time his children would be hanyou like he normally was. Makako knew what InuYasha had had to endure as a child, and as well as an adult in his time where half demons weren't accepted by the demons and were considered abhorrent by the humans. She was glad her grandchildren would be able to avoid that pain while enjoying their demon heritage every moon.

Kagome was pleased as well; she hadn't known how InuYasha's demon blood would mix with her own and was afraid for her children. But, it seemed, they would be able to identify with their father's unique circumstance after all. Kagome giggled as her daughter flattened her ears down onto her head in a very InuYasha way. She cuddled the child close and kissed her hair, then thanked any and every God out there that she had been given such wonderful gifts in her life.

That night all members of the Higurashi household slept soundly, even the newly hanyou babies. The next morning the children and InuYasha were back to normal and they spent the day with Souta and Makako doing family things. They went to the park, then to the zoo, then back home for dinner. Kagome took InuYasha to a movie while Makako watched her grandchildren, Souta stayed over at a friends' house that night and when the couple came home they found the house dark and silent. They took full advantage and went straight to bed, then to sleep.

InuYasha awoke to a noise shortly after dawn and he crept out of bed to check on his pups. When he found them fast asleep he turned his senses outwards and heard soft footsteps in the courtyard. He made it downstairs and out the front door silently and in moments was in an empty courtyard. He sniffed at the air and was surprised to smell Makako, he hid in the shadows to see what was going to happen.

Makako emerged from the shadow and shrubbery behind the God tree a few moments later, sniffing at a flower and smiling. She cried out as InuYasha stepped from the shadows in front of her. "A little late for a walk isn't it?"

"InuYasha. I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk the grounds." Makako wasn't comfortable lying and it showed.

"I know you're lying. Why?" his tone was not unkind and Makako looked away.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Why not?"

"I promised Kagome." Makako was feeling trapped.

"Kagome?" InuYasha was confused, Kagome didn't keep secrets from him. Did she?

"Not Kagome from now."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry InuYasha, I just can't." Makako's voice was anguished and InuYasha felt bad for her, but he was more confused now and it worried him. Makako saw his concern and tried to placate him, "Maybe…Maybe I can ask if I can tell you what's going on."

"Ask? Ask who? If there's something going on with my family I should know about it." InuYasha's fists were clenched and he was growling.

"You're right. You should. But I just can't tell you, not now." She laid a hand on her son-in-law's arm, "Please InuYasha. I assure you there is no danger in what's going on, only perhaps there would be if I told you what was happening." InuYasha rarely saw Makako upset and he was moved by it. Makako had always wanted what was best for her family, and for himself as well, even before he became part of her family. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt, at least for a little while.

"You said you could ask?" Makako nodded. "Then ask. When do I find out?"

"I'll know the night after the next new moon, I'll tell you then." InuYasha nodded and turned. "InuYasha?" He turned back. "Don't mention this to Kagome ok?" He nodded again and disappeared into the house. Makako sighed and followed him.

The next new moon came and Makako's house was full again. Her father was pestering InuYasha with his charms and Souta was checking on the twins every few minutes, waiting for their ears to appear. Kagome was trying to feed the babies before they changed and got strong enough to do damage to her while feeding. Eventually everyone settled for the night and Makako sat alone at her desk, trying to word the note she was going to leave behind the God tree the following night. Finally she settled on simplicity and tucked the note safely away.

InuYasha was doing a good job of pretending nothing was going on and Makako was glad for it. She was also surprised, InuYasha wasn't known for his subtlety. The new moon came and went, as did the following day. Makako couldn't sleep so she just waited until midnight then she took her note to the space behind the God tree and placed it under a rock. She returned to bed to wait for dawn.

InuYasha met her in the hall several hours later and accompanied her to the courtyard; he waited impatiently while she disappeared behind the tree. When she emerged there was calm in her features and she nodded to him. Makako sat on a nearby bench and indicated InuYasha should join her. "Do you remember several years ago when Kagome fell ill in the feudal era and had to stay here for two weeks?"

"Yeah." InuYasha did remember but he didn't know what that had to do with what was going on now.

"Kagome and I had a conversation around that time about mothers worrying about their children no matter what situation they were in. Even when they have half demon protectors to look out for them." Makako touched him arm fondly. "I told her then that she would understand once she had children. And last time you were here we talked about it again. The conversation apparently stuck." Makako paused, unsure as to how to go on.

"When Kagome went back to your time after her illness I got a visitor. It was the night of the new moon and I heard something hit my window. When I looked outside I saw a figure in the courtyard so I went to see who it was." Makako took a deep breath. Even though she had gotten the go ahead it still made her nervous to play with the future the way she was. "It was Kagome, but not my fifteen year old daughter Kagome; it was the Kagome that your wife will be in five hundred years."

"Pardon?" InuYasha wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Kagome knows how much I worried when she was away, and once she had children of her own she felt what I had been feeling." Both of them were having trouble with the past and present tenses but Makako figured it didn't much matter if she got the point across. "And she wanted to worry me less, so she waited, waited five hundred years until the new moon that night after her younger self was ill and returned to your time. She waited and then she paid me a visit."

Makako took herself back to the shock of seeing her daughter, looking still youthful, but also a lot older and claiming she was five hundred years older. "She said she came to assure me at she would be ok."

Makako paused, seeing that InuYasha was suddenly looking very far away.

_Five hundred years? _InuYasha thought. _Kagome would live five _hundred_ years. Did that mean he would as well, what about their children?_ He opened his mouth to start asking the questions in his head but Makako stopped him.

"I don't know anything about your lives. I don't know where you live and I had to promise to not try and find you. I was also instructed to not interfere with the two of you in this time, knowing that you'll live for at least five hundred more years." Makako stopped to let InuYasha absorb what she'd told him.

"Interfere?" he asked.

"Yes. I wasn't supposed to tell you that I knew you two would be together, or that I knew Kagome would somehow take on a much longer lifespan. I wasn't supposed to do anything to push the two of you together either. Though I have to admit I cheated just a little bit on some of that. But then, I suppose future Kagome knows me well enough to know what I would do." Makako recalled the occasional things she had done to nudge the two together and smiled at InuYasha's scowl. He too remembered when she'd nudged him, but he couldn't be angry, after all, his life had turned out pretty well so far, and the rest of it was apparently going to be pretty good too.

"What she did tell me though was that as long as there was a lotus flower behind the God tree the night after every new moon I would know she was ok in the feudal era. She said that as long as I lived I would get a sign every month that she was ok."

They sat in silence for a little while until InuYasha spoke. "She told you that we were together?"

"She did, she told me that you still watched over her and protected her, and that you were responsible for her long life." Makako's conversation with the older Kagome had been long and filled with questions, many of which hadn't been answered, but the reason for the meeting had been realized. As long as Makako got a flower every moon she was assured that her daughter not only was safe, but thriving as well.

"What did she say about our children?" InuYasha was almost afraid to ask.

"She didn't say anything, and not because I didn't ask. She simply told me that she was happy, and that you were happy. It was enough for me." Makako looked up at the lightening sky. "And you know you can't tell our current Kagome about this right? She has to figure this out on her own."

InuYasha nodded. Then something occurred to him, "It's the older Kagome that leaves the flower right?" Makako nodded. "And she was who you asked if you could tell me what was going on right?" Another affirmative. "Then how come I've never smelled her before? She comes after my time of being human, so why haven't I sensed her?"

"Kagome's a priestess InuYasha, and in this time she's had five hundred years to learn to hide herself, even from you." Makako replied. "And don't get any ideas of hiding out and catching her, she's on to you you know." Makako smiled since InuYasha suddenly looked guilty. "We shouldn't talk about this anymore, she didn't tell me anymore and you won't be able to find anything else out from me. Or her." InuYasha looked as though he was going to ask another question so Makako spoke first. "You trust Kagome don't you?"

InuYasha sat up straight. "Of course."

"Then we shouldn't talk about this anymore. You need to trust that the older Kagome knows what's best for us and just leave her be." Makako held his eyes with her own until she saw acceptance in them. Then she nodded and stood, she petted his ears and kissed him on the top of the head before going back inside. InuYasha leapt into the God tree to think on what he'd learned and wait for his family to awaken.


End file.
